La Futilité de la Confusion des Genres
by La'ienth
Summary: Une Haku fille décide de se protéger quand elle voyage en se faisant passer pour un garçon...sans rien changer dans son apparence. Zabuza tente de comprendre son raisonnement, qui semble être aussi déséquilibré qu'elle. Trad de Sarah1281


**La Futilité de la Confusion des Genres**

Titre original : **Needless Gender Confusion**

Auteur : Sarah1281

Traduction : La'ienth

Crédits : Naruto appartient à qui de droit (et c'est pas moi, sniff…) et l'histoire à Sarah 1281. Je la traduis avec son autorisation.

**N/A : Parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis une fic 'Haku est secrètement une fille', je me pose toujours la question 'si elle cache son genre, pourquoi Diable ne le cache-t-elle pas vraiment' ?**

* * *

><p>« Ok gamine, décida Momochi Zabuza, baissant le regard sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Je suppose que tu peux me venir avec moi.<p>

_ Ouai ! applaudit-elle. Je serai la meilleure arme de tous les temps, Zabuza-dono ! »

Zabuza tiqua.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça, Haku… »

Haku pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse.

« Mais… vous êtes mon nouveau maître, Zabuza-dono.

_ Ouai, mais pense à quoi ça ressemble ! Une jeune fille comme toi qui suit partout un homme plus âgé comme moi et qui l'appelle 'dono'… dit Zabuza en secouant la tête tristement. Les gens vont se faire des idées. »

Haku cligna innocemment des yeux.

« Quelle sorte d'idées ?

_ Nous n'avons PAS cette discussion, dit Zabuza d'un ton ferme.

_ Êtes-vous sûr, Zabuza-dono ? demanda Haku. Quand deux personnes sont en train de parler, on appelle généralement ça une 'discussion'.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas votre inquiétude, mais elle semble venir du faire que je suis de sexe féminin, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Haku.

_ …Oui, finit par admettre Zabuza.

_ Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi et je suis parvenue à la conclusion que ça serait dangereux pour moi de voyager avec vous en tant que jeune fille. On trouve toutes sortes de pervers dans le monde, vous savez, dit sagement Haku.

_ Tu t'inquiètes de ça, mais tu ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai des réticences à ce que tu m'appelles 'Maître' ? demanda-t-il, plus que légèrement incrédule.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas, » assura Haku avec un sourire radieux.

Zabuza eut un long soupir.

« Donc, tu as prévu de faire quoi ? Te déguiser en garçon ? »

Haku acquiesça fermement :

« Cela me semble une idée raisonnable.

_ Très bien, accorda Zabuza à contrecœur. Ça devrait résoudre la plupart des problèmes vis-à-vis de ma réputation. Pas _tous_, Dieu le sait, mais ça devrait moins faire jaser, déjà… nous pourrons te trouver des habits de garçon demain matin.

_ Des habits de garçon ? Haku était perplexe. Pour quoi faire ?

_ Et bien, tu prévois de te faire passer pour un garçon, non ? vérifia Zabuza pour savoir si le plan avait changé quelque part.

_ Absolument, Zabuza-san, dit Haku avec un hochement de tête.

_ Alors ça ne te paraîtrait pas logique de, je ne sais pas moi, tenter de ressembler à un garçon ? demanda Zabuza. Peut-être te couper les cheveux ? »

Haku en eut le souffle coupé, horrifiée.

« Me couper les cheveux ? Il y a plein de garçons qui ont les cheveux longs ! Ça représente facilement au moins la moitié de ceux que j'ai rencontrés, en fait !

_ Je suppose que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, là, admit Zabuza de mauvais gré. Peux-tu au moins te les attacher ?

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit Haku avec une certaine condescendance.

_ **Bien**, dit Zabuza semblant soulagé, parce que, au final, la raison pour laquelle ils peuvent être aussi féminins qu'ils le veulent, c'est qu'ils sont en fait des VRAIS garçons et qu'ils ne cherchent pas à tromper qui que ce soit. »

Il marqua une pause.

« A moins, bien sûr, qu'ils ne prétendent être une fille, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à juger les autres, mais là, ...

_ Avec des cheveux longs, je pourrais passer pour une fille ! réalisa Haku.

_ Tu _es_ une fille, Zabuza sentit le besoin de lui rappeler.

_ Alors je suis certainement avantagée. Parce que – sans vouloir vous offensez – vous ne pourriez jamais faire un travesti convaincant, » dit honnêtement Haku.

Zabuza ricana.

« J'suis pas offensé, fais-moi confiance.

_ Toujours, Zabuza-dono ! fit Haku avec enthousiasme.

_ Mais si tu ne vas pas te couper les cheveux, ne devrais-tu pas au moins t'habiller avec des vêtements de garçon ? Les seuls gars qui n'en portent pas sont ceux qui veulent se faire passer pour des filles, » précisa Zabuza.

Haku réfléchit un moment.

« Ça pourrait juste montrer que je me sens suffisamment à l'aise dans ma virilité pour embrasser mon côté féminin.

_ Quelle virilité ? voulut savoir Zabuza. Tu. Es. Une. Fille.

_ Personne n'a à le savoir…

_ Donc tu as l'intention d'être une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon qui se fait passer pour une fille ? dit d'un ton lent Zabuza, se demandant comment, exactement, il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans ce genre de situation.

_ Qui **s'habille** comme une fille, mais prêt à dissiper tout malentendu quand au fait que je suis en fait un garçon si jamais le besoin s'en fait sentir, ou si les gens font d'emblée la présomption que je suis une fille, clarifia Haku.

_ Si tu comptes t'habiller comme une fille de toute façon, pourquoi diable prétendre être un garçon ?

_ C'est pour ma propre protection, insista Haku.

_ Mais comment ça te protège si tu ne fais aucun effort pour dissimuler ton genre ? sanglota presque Zabuza.

_ Parce que je vais dire à tout le monde que je suis un garçon, répondit Haku en toute simplicité.

_ Mais tu ressembleras à une fille ! s'exclama Zabuza qui n'arrivait toujours pas à passer outre ce point.

_ Qui pourrait croire que je suis une fille qui ressemble à une fille mais qui essaie de se faire passer pour un garçon ? demanda Haku d'un ton raisonnable.

_ Parce que ça serait juste stupide, » dit sèchement Zabuza.

Haku lui fit un sourire rayonnant :

« Exactement !

_ Je suppose que ceci explique cela. Mais ça ne serait pas plus facile de, oh, je ne sais pas, moi, vraiment se faire passer pour un garçon au lieu de jouer à tous ces jeux psychologiques compliqués ? s'enquit Zabuza.

_ Si, concéda assez volontiers Haku. Mais il y a deux raison pour lesquelles je ne le ferai pas.

_ J'ai presque peur de demander.

_ Tout d'abord, si je vais être un ninja à partir de maintenant, je ne peux pas vraiment choisir le chemin le plus facile, commença Haku.

_ C'est une question de fierté, oui, reconnut Zabuza. Et quelle est la seconde raison ?

_ J'ai juste pas envie. »

Le pauvre Zabuza s'en cassa presque la figure.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas faire le moindre effort dans ta combine de te faire passer pour un garçon parce que tu n'en as pas envie ?

_ Et AUSSI parce qu'en tant que quasi-ninja, c'est pratiquement un impératif moral, ajouta Haku.

_ Et maintenant tu me parles de morale ? Je n'avais vraiment aucun idée de ce à quoi je me suis engagé quand j'ai accepté de t'élever, hein ? médita Zabuza.

_ J'ai entendu beaucoup de parents dire la même chose, donc je suis sûre que c'est normal, le rassura Haku.

_ Parents ? répéta platement Zabuza.

_ Je suis un jeune enfant influençable et vous êtes un adulte responsable. Cela fait de vous mon père de substitution par défaut, expliqua patiemment Haku.

_ Je n'ai jamais accepté d'être ton père, gamine, dit Zabuza d'un ton bourru.

_ Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé, fit gentiment Haku.

_ Moi ? Responsable ? Tu dois te foutre de moi, là, dit carrément Zabuza.

_ Pas du tout, Zabuza-dono. Vous êtes beaucoup plus responsable qu'aucun de mes deux parents biologiques ne l'étaient. Ma mère, par exemple, est restée dans une zone où ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être né avec un Kekkei genkai se faisaient régulièrement massacrer alors qu'elle en faisait elle-même partie et ne l'avait jamais mentionné ni à moi ni à mon père et apparemment espérait simplement que tout ça disparaîtrait tout seul. Et puis il y a mon père. Quand cet homme se rendit compte que les inoffensives amour de sa vie et bien-aimée petite fille se trouvait juste pouvoir manipuler la glace, sa première réaction fut un truc dans le genre 'brûlons les sorcières' ! raconta Haku, les yeux brûlants.

_ Ça semble plutôt difficile d'être encore moins responsable, remarqua Zabuza.

_ Vous voyez ? dit Haku, ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme. Je m'améliore en terme de gardiens ! »

Zabuza marqua son accord d'un signe de tête.

« Aussi triste que ce soit, je pense que tu as raison… Et en passant, je vois aussi d'où tu tiens ton insanité…

_ Alors c'est d'accord ? questionna Haku. Je dis au gens que je suis un garçon et vous agissez comme si vous étiez légèrement embarrassé par mes habits féminins ?

_ Vu que je suis légèrement embarrassé par la minceur de ton déguisement, ça devrait marcher sans problème, lui répondit Zabuza.

_ N'aimez-vous pas quand tout s'arrange parfaitement ? dit Haku avec un sourire.

_ 'Parfaitement' ? répéta Zabuza, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir de la valeur en tant qu'arme ou je te jure que… »

Haku soupira de contentement.

« Je sais, Zabuza-dono, je sais. »

* * *

><p><em>Les termes japonais sont ceux utilisée par l'auteur.<em>

_-dono : maître ou seigneur_

_-san : monsieur_

_Kekkai genkai : pouvoir héréditaire_

_NdT : on m'a fait remarquer que je ne suivais pas les règles de ponctuation française. Pour cette fic, j'ai essayé de suivre les règles à la française, du coup j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre. Si vous trouvez une erreur n'hésitez pas à me l'expliquer que je me corrige._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
